tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gauntlet
"The Gauntlet" is the 9th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on November 17th, 2012. "Your skills are impressive, but they will NOT save you from my wrath!" Official Description After April receives a warning from her captured father, she and the Turtles embark on a mission to save him and stop The Kraang from detonating a mutagen bomb in the city. Plot The episode opens with April finding that she is being stalked by a mutant pigeon. It dives at her but slams into a plate-glass window allowing her to escape. At the lair, Donnie reveals his latest creations; ninja smoke bombs. Mikey severely abuses the bombs and starts to use them every time he moves. April rushes into the lair and tells the turtles and Master Splinter about the pigeon. Leo decides to set a trap for the pigeon, however Splinter thinks they should be cautious and gather information. Leo doesn't see the need and Splinter worries that the turtles may be becoming overconfident. They wave away his concern and rush out into the city. Meanwhile, Shredder is disgusted with Xever and Bradford's repeated failures. He decides to take matters into his own hands. During this meeting Bradford is bitten by Shredder's dog, Hachiko, hinting his following mutation. April lures in the mutant pigeon and Raphl, Leo, and Mikey tackle it to the ground after Donnie zaps it with a homemade stun gun. The pigeon reveals that it can speak and introduces itself as "Pete". Pete tells them that he was a guest of the Kraang along with April's dad Kirby O' Neil. Pete actually started out as a pigeon and was covered in Ooze and mutated into a humanoid state. He gives April an iPhone with a video of her father. He warns her that something terrible is about to happen that he has no knowledge of and that she must leave the city immediately. Pete trades the location of the Kraang's base for a loaf of sourdough bread and the turtles and April leave, however they are watched by three Foot Clan ninja. Xever and Bradford are in an Asian fish market where Xever handles a particularly ugly fish. They are alerted by the Foot of the turtles plans and decide to ambush them in order to get back into Shredder's good graces. The turtles infiltrate the Kraang base leaving April in charge of the escape rope. Leo and Raph find Kirby and try to pick the lock of his cell. He tells them that the Kraang are inter-dimensional aliens and that they brought the mutagen with them. Apparently the physical laws of their world are different from Earth and the mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would and they have been abducting scientists to help them modify it's properties. Unfortunately, he has no idea what they actually want it to do. Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey hack the computer and find that the Kraang plan to detonate a mutagen bomb and coat half the city with Ooze. The turtles regroup and manage to free Kirby and rush to the escape hatch. They become pinned down by a squad of Kraang but Kirby picks up a laser gun and holds the Kraang off long enough for the turtles to escape. They don't want to leave him but he demands that they save his daughter and the city. He is disarmed and recaptured as the turtles and a distraught April retreat. They raid the bomb platform and take out all of the Kraang around it. Donnie tries to diffuse the bomb but is startled by its complexity. Xever and Bradford appear and attack. Raph, Leo, and Mikey hold them off while Donnie manages to diffuse the bomb. They try to explain about the bomb but the two villains won't listen to reason. Xever and Bradford are eventually cornered next to the bomb with no escape. In a last ditch effort to destroy the turtles, Bradford strikes the bomb with his sword releasing a huge rush of mutagen. It misses the turtles but completely covers Xever and Bradford, washing them away. Leo sums up that they kicked some Kraang butts and Shredder's top goons, while defusing a higly dangourous and toxic mutagenic bomb and saving many innocent lives all in one night. They still think that they are just that good when their celebration is suddenly interrupted by the Shredder himself. The turtles try to escape under the cover of a smoke bomb but Mikey has used them all up. They battle hard but they are all viciously defeated. Shredder interrogates Leo, demanding Splinter's location. He is about to kill Leo when he is distracted by the appearance of Xever and Bradford, now mutated into Fishface and Dogpound. While he is distracted, the turtles manage to escape. Back at the lair, they are all depressed, guilty, and defeated . They finally agree with Splinter that they were overconfident and were not ready to take on the Shredder. Splinter tells them that they were fortunate, as few have faced the Shredder and lived and the worry of being overconfident no longer matters anymore. He tells his sons to prepare themselves, as from now on, they are at war. Splinter's Wisdom "What you know is dangerous to your enemy; What you think you know is dangerous to you." Character Debuts *Pete the Pigeon Trivia *Pete the Pigeon is the first mutant we have seen, besides the turtles themselves, that is a mutated animal with humanoid traits instead of a human mutated with animal traits such as Dogpound or Spider Bytez . *This episode reveals that Shredder found Xever in some prison cell many years ago, thereby a new piece of Xever's background is revealed. *Some of the Kraangs 101 is finally revealed but there will be more information on the way. *This is the first episode to feature the Shredder vs. the turtles. *This episode was originally called "Enter Shredder." *During the fight between Shredder and the Ninja Turtles many shots were taken right out of the original TMNT comic. Gallery Tmntfight.png Stun gun.jpg Bomb.png EnterShredder.jpg Images (232).jpg I-am-here.jpg|I shall now destroy the Turtles myself. Help me.jpg Videos Coming soon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show